Love and Other Drugs
by delphinea
Summary: Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi! karena Shikamaru ingin diperhatikan—seperti dulu—oleh Ino. —shikaino fanfiction for O! GOSIPH! mind to RnR?


love and the drugs

a shikaino fanfiction for **O! GOSIPH!**

discleamer: Masashi Kishimoto

genre: family/romance (oke, gatau deh ini family-nya maksa banget) ==a

Summary: Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi! karena Shikamaru ingin diperhatikan—seperti dulu—oleh Ino.

* * *

><p>happy reading (:<p>

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru-<em>kun, <em>tolong matikan rokokmu sekarang juga."

"Shika-_kun, _kumohon, berhentilah merokok."

"Shika, berhenti merokok sekarang juga atau kita … putus!"

"_Mendokusei." _

Ino berpaling dari tumpukan kertas_ desain_-nya. Berharap ketika ia menemukan Shikamaru takluk akan ancamannya, namun ternyata, pemuda di hadapannya itu masih saja menghisap tembakau yang dilapisi uang tersebut.

Shikamaru bahkan sudah kebal dengan ancaman-ancaman mematikan dari Ino, karena ia tahu benar, bahwa Ino takkan pernah benar-benar serius akan ancamannya.

Ino mengembuskan napasnya kesal. Ruangannya kini sudah tidak lagi bebas rokok, sejak ada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu selalu tidur tenang di sofanya dengan rokok diapit di telunjuk dan jari tengah. Pemuda itu selalu mengabaikan omelan, teriakan bahkan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut gadis pirang ini.

Ino sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda seperti ini. Yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam kriteria suaminya yang dibeberkannya waktu di sekolah menengah dahulu. Pemuda ini sangat tidak romantis, tidak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik dan yang paling penting, pemuda ini tidak begitu peduli dengan hubungan percintaan mereka.

Ino menghela napasnya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghembuskan asap rokok yang mengepul ke langit-langit ruangan itu. Dengan mata tertutup seperti ini, pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Ino yang—mungkin—sengaja dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai.<p>

Shikamaru sudah sangat hafal akan kejadian ini. Kejadian yang sudah menjadi rutinitas keduanya. Ino melangkah ke arahnya, lalu mengambil puntung rokok yang sedang dihisapnya dan mematikannya dengan cukup sadis di atas asbak. Namun Shikamaru tidak perlu ambil pusing karena masih ada beberapa puntung rokok lagi di saku celananya.

Sadar atau tidak, Shikamaru menyukai bagaimana Ino menunjukkan perhatiannya. Diam-diam, Shikamaru selalu ingin keduanya selalu berada di posisi seperti itu, karena pemuda ini sangat menyayangkan profesi Ino yang adalah seorang _desainer, _membuat gadis ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Singkat kata, Shikamaru ingin diperhatikan—seperti dulu—oleh Ino.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!" bentak Ino seraya merebut rokok dari tangan pemuda itu. Shikamaru hanya bersikap santai dan bersiap-siap akan mengambil korban rokok berikutnya.<p>

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, rokok hanya akan merusak paru-parumu! Rokok hanya terdiri dari tembakau yang dibungkus dengan uang." Ino mulai meracaukan omelannya. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu masih memainkan rokok yang barusan dihisap Shikamaru.

"Sebegitu nikmatkah rokok ini, hm? Oke, akan kucoba!" Tak disangka-sangka, Ino mengarahkan puntung rokok itu mulutnya, lalu mengapitnya di antara bibirnya dan mencoba menghisapnya. Kepulan asap mulai mendominasi penglihatannya sendiri. Tak ayal, gadis itupun terbatuk-batuk—tak terbiasa dengan asap kotor yang dihirupnya.

Mata Shikamaru melebar. Dia tak menyangka Ino akan senekat ini—ini sama sekali bukan rutinitas keduanya. Bagaimana pun, Shikamaru tidak ingin Ino rusak hanya karena mengikuti kebiasaan buruknya.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu bangkit dari pembaringannya dan langsung merebut puntung rokok itu dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, B_aka?" _bentaknya—kasar. Shikamaru bersumpah ada sebagian dari dirinya yang remuk redam ketika membentak gadisnya.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin mengikuti kebiasaan kekasihku. Salah ya?"

Tanpa pemuda itu duga sama sekali, gadis itu menanggapinya dengan begitu santai. Seakan-akan tidak begitu peduli dengan bentakan Shikamaru. Padahal, yang Shikamaru tahu, biasanya Ino akan membalasnya dengan bentakan juga, lalu diakhiri dengan tangisan sedu yang akhirnya membuat Shikamaru luluh.

Tidak, Ino sangat berbeda hari ini. Bukan Ino yang emosian dan berpikir pendek—seperti yang dikenalnya dulu.

"K-kau…, " geram Shikamaru kesal. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak jadi mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang—mungkin—akan melukai perasaan gadis itu.

"Hhh, aku akan pulang," desahnya lagi. Namun baru selangkah dia menjauhi Ino, suara pekikan tajam mendominasi pendengarannya.

Shikamaru tahu betul siapa pemilik pekikan yang berniat menulikan telinganya ini. Tentu saja, gadis di belakangnya, yang baru akan ditinggalkannya. Shikamaru bahkan tak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya yang langsung menoleh cepat. Rasa khawatirnya akan gadis ini membuat sel saraf motoriknya menegang dan bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Shikamaru berani bertaruh bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdenyut ketika melihat kaki telanjang Ino—sumber pekikan kesakitan dari gadis itu—menginjak puntung rokok yang tadi dihempaskannya ke lantai.

Shikamaru adalah pemuda tampan yang jenius. Namun memiliki pemikiran jenius, tidak berarti ia akan bertindak dengan jenius juga.

Ino sedang kesakitan karena ulahnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa perutnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk benda kasatmata ketika menyadari fakta itu. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja Ino menginjak rokok itu, tetap saja ini salah Shikamaru yang menghempaskan rokok itu sembarangan.

Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan betapa pedihnya kaki Ino saat ini. Pemuda ini hanya pernah tersulut rokok di tangannya, itupun hanya sedikit.

Sementara Ino? Ino menginjak semua bagian dari puntung rokok dengan kaki telanjangnya. Tidakkah gadis ini tahu bahwa hal itu akan merusak bagian tersensitif dari kakinya?

"I-INO…! " Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi ketika mendengar rintihan gadisnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Ino malah makin menekan kakinya lebih dalam tanpa memedulikan rasa sakitnya. Cukup sudah kekesalannya yang ditahannya selama ini. Dia sudah mencoba sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Shikamaru. Dan bukankah kesabaran ada batasnya?

"Shika, berhentilah dari kebiasaan merokokmu," mohon Ino, sekali lagi. Gadis itu berharap ini adalah yang terakhir kali, "atau aku, akan menginjak rokok yang kuhisap setiap kau merokok," ancaman yang terakhir kali, "seperti ini," dan puntung rokok yang terakhir kali diinjaknya.

Ino menekan kakinya makin dalam, sepertinya kakinya mulai beradaptasi dengan rasa sakitnya. Dan kalaupun Shikamaru menolak permintaannya, ia akan mudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Ino memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kakinya sekaligus menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah. Tidak, dia tidak menangis karena perih di kakinya, ia menangis menyesali ketidakpedulian Shikamaru—yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum buka suara menyatakan ketersediaannya atas permintaan Ino.

Shikamaru sendiri, benar-benar tak yakin bahwa dirinya akan bisa memenuhi permintaan gadis ini. Mungkin inilah kebimbangan terbesar dalam memilih keputusan di hidupnya—yang cenderung santai ini.

_Tes. _

Sebutir kristal cair meluncur dari iris mata _aquamarine _gadis itu, diikuti dengan garis-garis butiran lainnya.

Ino menangis.

"I-INO—" Panik, jelas saja Shikamaru panik. Dia sangat tidak suka menghadapi tangisan gadisnya, walaupun sudah berkali-kali gadis ini menangis di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan sakit yang menghujam jantungnya saat air mata itu jatuh.

"—ba-baiklah. Aku berjanji, aku akan mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan merokokku." Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi melihat wajah kesakitan dan mendengar rintihan Ino langsung menunduk dan mengangkat kaki kanan Ino dari lantai.

Pemuda itu menuntun Ino ke sofa dan membaringkannya. Iris mata Shikamaru mengecil tidak percaya ketika menemukan telapak kaki Ino hampir hangus disulut api dengan sengaja.

Sekejap saja, kepanikan seorang Shikamaru Nara memuncak. Pemuda itu berlari cepat ke lemari Ino—di mana gadis itu menyimpan kotak P3K. Lalu kembali lagi dengan cepat.

Ino masih terus merintih perih ketika balutan di kakinya sudah tertempel sempurna. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Dengan menutup mata pun, gadis itu masih bisa merasakan getar-getar kepanikan dari Shikamaru. Dalam hatinya, gadis ini tersanjung akan ini. Perilakunya tadi sangatlah tidak mengenakkan, namun dia suka dengan hasilnya.

"Ino … Kumohon, jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi," desah Shikamaru seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi gadisnya. "Ini sangat merepotkan, kau tahu."

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi gerutuan Shikamaru. Gadis ini pun menarik Shikamaru dalam pelukannya. Tidak memedulikan rasa perih yang masih membakar telapak kakinya. Keduanya hanyut dalam pelukan damai.

Yang terpenting, Shikamaru tidak akan merokok lagi setelah ini. Yang terpenting, setidaknya umur Shikamaru bisa diperpanjang setelah tidak merokok. Yang terpenting, Shikamaru dan Ino bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua—lebih lama.

**.:FIN:.**

_author's note: finally, _kalau emang udah ada niat nyelesain fic, pasti jadi dalam semalem=))

btw, anak shikaino, gabung di fansite barunya shikaino yuk. **www. phaze-ina. co. nr **(hilangkan spasi) dijamiiin ganyesel deeeh (:

fic ini terinspirasi oleh tweets-nya [at]ulineuline beberapa waktu yang lalu. sebenernya udah lama banget sih. makasiii cuyungsss {}

emmm, anooo, aku baru ngubah eyd elipsisku di atas berdasarkan eyd yang terbaru—yang aku baru liat di grup ffn world dan aku masih gatau yang mana yang bener -,-"

sekian deh. trims sudah membaca. mind to review? (:


End file.
